You Want Supa Sonic?
by Adun12
Summary: A funny story, but not a mindless one. It does have a plot, and all the seemingly useless info I'm giving you contibutes to a grander tapestry!PG 'cause language (I might have to bump it up to PG-13 later) @@CHAPTER FOUR IS OUT OF THE COMP OF THE AUTHOR@@
1. The Beginnings

This is my second fanfic for me.  
  
My first is right here~ http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=970642  
  
If you'd like to talk to me or give me any ideas IM me as AlexSuperMuggle or e-mail me at alexj@a5.com  
  
Here is the legal crap everyone has come to know and love!  
  
1. I don't own Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Star Fox, slippy, peppy. . . You probably get it now, don't you?  
  
2. I don't own any of the locations below unless stated by me.  
  
3. That's all the legal crap  
  
4. Go and buy Star Fox Adventures and play until your brains ooze out your ears!  
  
5. Now for the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You Want Supa Sonic?  
  
Chapter One- The Beginnings  
  
Sonic Whistled as he walked down the bustling streets of Station Square, and nodding to a few people he knew. He opened the door that led into a small corner shop that sold video games. As the door slowly closed shut behind him he heard a bell sound in the back room behind the counter. Sonic walked up to the counter and heard someone come out from the back room.  
  
"Hellowelcometothesmallconershopthatsellsvideogamehowcanihelpyou?" a short orange fox from behind the counter yelled at Sonic. Suddenly, looking dazed he mumbled "OOOH! The pretty purple stars! Can I-ERK!"  
  
His words were cut off by Sonic splashing a large glass of water in his face.  
  
"Tails! Have you been drinking the super-duper-you-wont-believe-how-strong- this-is-espresso-coffee?" Sonic asked him while helping him get up off the floor "you know how that stuff affects you!"  
  
"I'm sorry sonic!" Tails said while shaking himself so he'd get dry, "it was just SITTING there in the employee room! I couldn't help myself!"  
  
"Okay, I forgive you!" the blue hedgehog said shaking his head and laughing, "Come on! We need to get to the movies fast! Amy and Tikal can't be kept waiting!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Stage One: Extreme Streets!  
  
Mission One: Get To The Movie Theater Before Amy and Tikal Get Pissed Off! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There is a meter that has Tikal (only for Tails) and Amy (Only for Sonic) on it. there is one picture on one side of the meter that shows them happy and one on the other that shows them pissed off.  
  
Tails and Sonic start at the same place, but at an intersection at the end of the first block, they separate. Tails starts spinning his tails and he gains speed just before a ramp that just happens to be in the middle of the street that Tails is running down. He jumps off and screams.  
  
"I'M SO GLAD I'M NOT IN THAT MUTILATED TORNADO ANYMORE!"  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Sonic had just jumped on a roof and then back onto the street in front of the Supa huge Theater.  
  
He gave Amy a Passionate kiss.  
  
BUM BA BUM BAAAA!  
  
*Bing* Time Bonus: 190,000  
  
*Bing* Ring Bonus: 12,000  
  
*Bing* Sweetness to your girlfriend: 1,000  
  
"I'll play with you some other time!"  
  
Tails came up a different street carrying a large bag  
  
He gave Tikal a quick kiss on the lips and gave her the bag, which had some expensive candy, flowers and a sweet card!  
  
BUM BA BUM BAAAA!  
  
*Bing* Time Bonus: 12,000  
  
*Bing* Ring Bonus: 10,000  
  
*Bing* Sweetness to you girlfriend: 979,536,875,984  
  
"YAYYYY!"  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"With this machine I shall rule the world!" A Familiar Voice Said, "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Hack Cough Hack* HAHAHAHAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END CHAPTER ONE!  
  
Do You Like It?  
  
Do You LOVE It?  
  
Do You Dislike it?  
  
Do You HATE It?  
  
Drop A Review!  
  
~Adun12- The Next Step In Evolution For Adun11!  
  
I LOVE ALL WHO READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm Really Sleepy! I've Been Up Until 1:30 writing this!  
  
More tomorrow! 


	2. The Date

This is my second fanfic for me.  
  
My first is right here~ http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=970642  
  
If you'd like to talk to me or give me any ideas IM me as AlexSuperMuggle or e-mail me at alexj@a5.com  
  
Here is the legal crap everyone has come to know and love!  
  
1. I don't own Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Star Fox, Slippy, Peppy. . . You probably get it now, don't you?  
  
2. I don't own any of the locations below unless stated by me.  
  
3. That's all the legal crap  
  
4. Go and buy Star Fox Adventures and play until your brains ooze out your ears!  
  
5. Now for the story!  
  
6. If you don't like the couple pairings, then I don't care! They have a use (although I don't know what it is!)  
  
7. Sorry for taking so long! Writers block, you know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You Want Supa Sonic?  
  
Chapter Two- The Date  
  
As Sonic, Amy, Tikal, and Tails walked into the movie theater Sonic groaned.  
  
"What is it Sonikku?" Amy asked  
  
"Nothing" Sonic lied. Under his breath, he said to Tails, "they are having a foreign film festival!"  
  
"Yeah! I've been waiting for the FFF for ages!" Tails said, "How about you Tikal?"  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Tikal agreed, "This has been advertised forever!"  
  
"give us four tickets to see the movie that's playing in theater fifty-six thousand" A/N It ain't called the Supa-huge theater for nothing! Amy said to a bored looking teen behind the counter.  
  
"Tha'll be 15.50" after Amy forked over the money, he said "thank you. Theater fifty-six thousand is the four-hundredth door to you right down that hallway." He pointed  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
They walked into a theater that was completely empty except for them!  
  
"Wow!" Tails exclaimed, "We are the only people here!"  
  
"Yeah . . . Sonic. . . hows about you and me go and sit away from Tikal and Tails?" Amy said with a grin on her face  
  
"I. . .I. . .I'm with that" sonic stammered  
  
They seated themselves in the back most row.  
  
"Whatever you do Tikal, don't look back!" Tails said to Tikal  
  
"Why don't I-" a sudden look of understanding flashed across her face "oh because they will be. . . I know Amy like foreign films but not a much as-"  
  
Tails covered her mouth "lets keep this at PG for as long as possible okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Lets sit down here"  
  
"Fine with me"  
  
After the movie, among other things, Sonic's quills were very ruffled and Amy was hooked onto Sonic's arm and looked happy. They went out onto the street and wondered where they going to eat dinner. They decided on Giovanni's, an Italian restaurant. They sat down at a four-person table. A waiter came to their table after a few minutes had passed.  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
"Yes I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs with a root beer to drink" Sonic said  
  
"I'll have the pizza special with pepperoni and onions with cherry coke to drink with a that." Tails said  
  
"I'll be sharing with him" Tikal said indicating tails, and I'll have a-"  
  
We will never know what Tikal wanted to drink, because right at that moment the ground began to shake and the walls started to crumble  
  
Sonic looked surprised A/N: DUH! "What the-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why are the walls falling?  
  
What is the purpose of the relationships I have created?  
  
And most importantly, what swear word is Sonic going to use?  
  
All these questions and more will be answered in the next exciting episode of. . .  
  
YOU WANT SUPA SONIC?  
  
~Adun12- The next step in evolution for Adun11! 


	3. Lying CEOs, Pink Slips, and Other Assort...

This is my second fanfic!  
  
My first is right here~ http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=970642  
  
If you'd like to talk to me or give me any ideas IM me as AlexSuperMuggle or e-mail me at alexj@a5.com  
  
Here is the legal crap everyone has come to know and love!  
  
1. I don't own Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Star Fox, Slippy, Peppy. . . You probably get it now, don't you?  
  
2. I don't own any of the locations below unless stated by me.  
  
3. That's all the legal crap  
  
4. Now for the story!  
  
5. If you don't like the couple pairings, then I don't care! They have a use (although I don't know what it is!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You Want Supa Sonic?  
  
Chapter Two- Lying CEOs, Pink slips, and other assorted randomness!  
  
"-Heck!"  
  
There was the sound of an explosion and shortly after words, the clanking of metal against tile.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING JOHNSON?" an angry manger was yelling at a frightened looking cook, "I TOLD YOU, DON'T MIX THE ACID AND NITROGEN! THAT THE FIFTH TIME TODAY! YOU'RE FIRED! AND IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR ME AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR-"  
  
Sonic rushed over, with the others following him  
  
"Whoa! Dude, what are you taking about?" Sonic said looking slightly deranged "Acid and N-Nit-Nitr"  
  
"Nitrogen, Sonic" Tails said, helping Sonic  
  
"Thank you Tails, I was getting there!"  
  
"Sure you were" Tails said under his breath  
  
The manager regained his composer very quickly  
  
"I did not say that!"  
  
"Yes you did!" Sonic disagreed  
  
"No I didn't!" the manager said handing sonic a wad of thousand-dollar bills  
  
"What have we been talking about?"  
  
"That's more like it!" the manager said then walked away  
  
After a supper that everyone only pretended to eat, they walked back onto the street.  
  
"I gotta go home! I'm t-r-y-e-r-e-d tired!"  
  
"t-i-r-e-d sonic!"  
  
"That's what I said! "  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!" Sonic said calmly stuffing a five hundred dollar bill into Tails's pocket  
  
"Okay that's what you said"  
  
Amy looked worried "Sonic, you aren't going to turn into one of those evil CEO guys are you?"  
  
"Of course not Amy!" Sonic said, "Those guys are losers!"  
  
"Okay Sonikku! I knew you weren't like that!"  
  
"Well I'm going home!" Sonic declared, "See you guys later!"  
  
"Bye!" everyone said at the same time  
  
Everyone burst into laughter just like at the end of old cartoons!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for not writing in such a long time! Putting my homework off until the last minute has finally caught up to me! Love you all! Thanks for the positive reviews!  
  
Next Chapter- Mordac preventer of all thing cliché!  
  
~Adun12- The next step in evolution for Adun11 


	4. The Fireball!

If you'd like to talk to me or give me any ideas IM me as AlexSuperMuggle or e-mail me at alexj@a5.com  
  
Here is the legal crap everyone has come to know and love!  
  
1. I don't own Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Tikal, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Star Fox, slippy, peppy. . . You probably get it now, don't you?  
  
2. I don't own any of the locations below unless stated by me.  
  
3. That's all the legal crap  
  
4. *bing bing bing* This is a reminder that this message is typed everytime I make a new chapter! Thank you! *bing bing bing*  
  
5. VISIT http://www.angelfire.com/rpg2/heavenorhell/intro.html RIGHT NOW YOU LAZY BUM!!!  
  
6. No I'm not dead! I'm just suffering from REALLY bad grades and depression. I'm gonna (No Mr. Paper Clip! I don't want that to say going too! So keep your "tips" to yourself!) update more often now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You Want Supa Sonic?  
  
So we see our heroes Sonic and Tails sitting on a park bench talking to each other about news, politics, and other thing you talk about while sitting on a park bench.  
  
"Really? I had the same-WHOA! Adun? Is that you?" Sonic says in mid- sentence  
  
Yes it is! Now get on with the story!  
  
"Okay" Sonic said looking like we was disappointed he was working again, which of course he was not 'cause he loves to work for me! "No I don't! But whatever! I think you scared the little guy!"  
  
He gestures at Tails who looks shocked and scared.  
  
Suddenly, as without reason Tails looks just like normal!  
  
There he's better now!  
  
"Sonic, how about you and me go to the Amusement park!" Tails said looking excited "we can go on the Fireball! I heard it's the fastest roller coaster this side of the trans-dimentional barrier!"  
  
"Transawhobitiewhatiee?" Sonic said looking confused  
  
"It's the-" Tails started to explain  
  
"Oh wait I remember!" Sonic lied  
  
"Okay whatever" Tails said looking unsure  
  
"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs while running away, which got a lot of stairs before they realized that it was Sonic ( and as anyone knows, heroes can get away with anything, the only exception of which is murder)  
  
"Looks like that's gonna" (suddenly Tails changes his mind because of the ^*%$ing paper clip!) "Going to! I am sorry for that misuse of grammar on my part!"  
  
"Looks like that's GOING TO be you!"  
  
Later they arrive at the park Sonic way ahead of Tails  
  
"Okay the Fireball is over here!" Tails says, while pointing at the map  
  
They arrive at the Fireball entrance, which has a ridiculously long line. And by some amazing power of coincidence, two people are waiting in line at the very end. . .  
  
"Tikal!"  
  
"Amy!"  
  
They both greet their unexpected companions in turn and they talk about sports, movies, and other things you talk about when waiting in line to get on a roller coaster. About three hours later, they get on the roller coaster, and Sonic looks slightly apprehensive.  
  
"are you okay sonic?" Amy said not being able to read Sonics apprehension said "you look like your gonna be sick!"  
  
Tails, who could easily ready Sonic's expression, doubled over in laughter  
  
"you afraid of a little roller coaster Sonic?" he burst into more fits of laughter "That's so funny! You're afraid of a roller coaster! You! Of all people! The "fearless" hero!"  
  
He laughed some more while Amy tried to reassure Sonic.  
  
"It's not that bad Sonikuu!" Amy said, trying to give him a hug while he tried to beat up Tails. "Fine!"  
  
She whispered something in his ear and he said, "Okay lets go!"  
  
"Sudden change of heart Sonic?" Tails said, looking amused.  
  
"Please keep all hands legs and other objects inside the ride, until it has come to a complete stop" a male voice said, "breaking of these polices can result on personal injury and possible execution by security:"  
  
Sonic looked confused "execution? Just for not keeping your hands in the- WHOOOSE!!" The Fireball starting and them going up the first hill interrupted Sonic.  
  
Tails had spotted something unusual "Uh guys. . . I don't think that's suppos3ed to be there!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What has Tails seen?  
  
Why is Sonic so scared of roller coasters?  
  
And most importantly, will the author of this story be as lazy of updating again next chapter?  
  
Find out next time!  
  
Next chapter- The rise and fall Krohan! 


End file.
